Good Morning Raven
by Nacho cheese001
Summary: Raven wakes up from the best rest she's ever had... Only to find that she's not alone. BBxRae as always. Not rated M, so get your heads out of the gutter, sheesh...
1. Chapter 1

Good Morning Raven

Warmth… Comfort… Security… Sensations coming slowly, unfiltered by logic or meaning. Only sensation, nothing else. Slowly they came, briefly flitting in and out of awareness. Soon they began to come quicker and in greater detail. A wonderful warmth all around her, soft comfort enclosing her, and a deep and abiding feeling of security like she had never known.

For a moment she just reveled in the feelings provided by her senses. With no will of her own to resist, she had no cares, no concerns, no worries. She drifted on the edge of consciousness, perilously close to tipping back off out of awareness. Her other senses began to come into play. The soft shaggy texture of her firm pillow. The sound of her slow gentle breathing.

A conscious thought began to surface slowly to the forefront of her mind. 'This feels nice' she thought. She was warm and comfortable. Most mornings she woke cold and cramped. Cold from having kicked off her sheets as she tossed and turned in the night. Cramped from said tossing and turning. It was hard for her to sleep through the night. She would always wake up cold, cramped and alone. Nightmares could do that.

The merest thought of her nightmares threatened to give rise to anxiety and dread. But something held this back. Maybe it was the unexplained feeling of security she was experiencing. 'Why would I feel safe?' her awakening mind questioned. She normally awoke feeling vulnerable and frightened.

With this question the gears of her vast intellect began to turn. Shaking off the cobwebs of sleep her mind began to ponder this query. Nothing had been special about last night. She had gone to sleep in her room like always, not a single thing done differently.

Just then she registered several critical realizations. Firstly even with her sheet and blanket she shouldn't be this warm. Next, she realized that her pillow was soft and filled with feathers, the one he had her head on was firm and slightly shaggy. And finally she registered not only the sound of her own gentle breathing, but another's as well.

The first realization puzzled her. The second worried her. And the last one sent up a large red flag. It was definitely time to wake up.

Raven opened her eyes.

Light was coming in through a curtained window, the first rays of the morning sun casting long shadows in the dim room. Large unidentified shapes loomed on the floor and in the corners while various objects hid in-between them and lurked in their shadows. The floor seemed abnormally distant from her vantage point.

A white cotton sheet was drawn up over her, the bed she was in was lumpy, as was her pillow. She shifted slightly, and then froze. The sheet was not only covering her, but someone else as well. Her pillow was not a pillow at all, but rather a shoulder. It wasn't this fact that caused her to freeze. It was the fact that the shoulder in question was green.


	2. Chapter 2

_Her pillow was not a pillow at all, but rather a shoulder. It wasn't this fact that caused her to freeze. It was the fact that the shoulder in question was green. _

Center for Earthquake Research and Information Seismograph Station #3156-BR

Location: Jump City University Physical Sciences Building

06:35:55 - 06:36:05 July 9th Recorded anomalous readings

-Readings believed to have originated from the bay area.

'Bed… next… in… BoyBeast… to…'

No that's not it.

'To… bed… Bathboot… next… in…'

Try again.

'In… bed… next… to… Beastboy…'

There we go…

The little red flag that from before had just turned into a red alert. Shock and adrenaline began to course through her still not yet fully awake mind. Her eyes widened as the full implications of her discovery hit her. Shock was quickly turning to panic.

A hundred thoughts, worries and questions filled her mind. 'How did I get here? Why can't I remember what happened? What happened? Did we? No, we couldn't have, could we? Oh my dear sweet Azar, No. What would it mean if we did? Why did I immediately jump to that? How would he react? How would I react for that matter? How would the others react? No, No, No!'

She swiftly began to search for a way to extricate herself from the bed without waking her mate. Wait, scratch that, her companion, her neighbor, her totally platonic and in no way whatsoever…

She froze.

Beastboy briefly stirred in his sleep snuggling closer to the source of warmth next to him. A contented look upon his face. Raven's cheeks suddenly became very warm, all this adding to the emotional turmoil raging within her.

'There is no way my powers are going to let me get away with this.' she thought dismally. With a quiet sigh, she turned her eyes to alight upon her surroundings once more. Sure enough a quick glance at the room made Raven wonder if perhaps today reality had called in sick.

Objects sailed through the air paying no heed to gravity, clothes and socks began to slither across the floor of their own accord, and a pair of boots had taken it upon themselves to begin marching around the room. All the while a certain demented toy monkey was banging away with a pair of accursed cymbals. In short it was like something out of the Twilight Zone.

All this noise and racket was sure to wake her sleeping bedma… totallyplatonicpersonwhojustsohappenstobe… oh hell, Beast Boy. Taking a deep breath, and ever so carefully, ever so slowly, she began to ease away from him over to the side of the bed. She was being very careful so as not to wake him, her breathing quick and shallow with fear and anxiety.

As her weight shifted on the mattress Beastboy once again shifted his sleeping position, sprawling out across the now empty space. Raven's breath froze in her lungs for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. She was perched precariously on the very edge of the upper bunk of Beastboys bunk bed. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she felt her balance shift as she slowly began to slide off.

Desperately to avoid falling she clutched at the sheets only serving to carry them and their still sleeping occupant over the edge with her. The pair hit the floor with a muffled thump. Their softened landing provided courtesy of one of the many piles of clothes strewn about the room.

"Mmph whuh?" came a voice from beneath the pile. A green head surfaced from the pile of unlaundered clothing. Gagging and spitting out the sock that had decided to take up residence in his mouth, Beast Boy sat up.

"Pleh! Pleh! Pleh! Whuht shappen…"


End file.
